The World at Our Feet
by Trinity Everett
Summary: After leaving work early one night, Beckett surprises Castle with something magical. Season 7 fic. Caskett


**The World at Our Feet**

 **A season 7 Fic**

* * *

She greets him at the door with a soft kiss and a gentle smile, resting her palms on his chest when she lowers from the balls of her feet. He matches the affection, cupping her elbows and keeping her from stepping back.

"Hey, you're home early."

His wife nods, no trace of remorse on her face. She's been trying to leave work earlier since he was exiled from the precinct, but even now that he's back it's a trend that he's pleased to note has continued. If they're together and they don't have an active case, she packs up and takes his arm, leads him out of the building with a soft smile. If they aren't – like today – she makes her way home on her own, but before it gets too late. They're able to make dinner together, to relax with the rest of the family, even retire to bed early and find certain enjoyable ways to pass the time.

Kate's hands slip from his chest, sliding over his sides, drawing him into a loose hug. "Are you up to going out tonight?"

In truth, he is a little tired and had been looking forward to a relaxing evening at home, but her eyes are so bright, her smile so hopeful and sweet, he won't turn her down.

"What do you have in mind?" he asks, rubbing her arms.

Kate beams, lifting onto her toes to kiss him twice in quick succession. "It's a surprise. I left some things out on the bed for you; go get changed. I'm going to do the same upstairs."

He knows he's gawking when she pulls away and starts up the stairs, but she doesn't chide him for it, just tosses a grin and a wink over her shoulder before she disappears.

His earlier fatigue is quickly forgotten as he sheds the clothes he'd worn to Black Pawn for his contract meeting and practically dives into the slacks and button-down Kate chose for him. He takes care to brush his teeth and check his hair before leaving the bedroom to wait for his wife.

She emerges a few minutes later looking stunning, breathtaking, extraordinary, from the tips of her neatly-painted toes (encased in the strappy heels he'd given her for Christmas, no less) to the curls of her hair. Her dress falls to just above her knees, the deep teal skirt swishing with each step she takes.

"Wow," he breathes, meeting her at the base of the stairs. His hands reach for her on their own accord, framing her hips and keeping her from reaching the bottom just yet. "Kate, you look-"

She smooths her hands over his shoulders, cupping his cheeks. "Thanks, babe. Not so bad yourself." Her lips brush his, curving into a smile. "Whoever picked that shirt of yours chose well."

Rick chuckles, thumbing her hips through the skirt. "My wife is a woman of exquisite taste. After all, she married me."

Kate laughs, swiping her thumb over his cheek. "Let's go."

She sits close in the cab, trailing her fingers up and down his arm before slipping her hand into his once the car slows to a stop. Rick studies the outside of the building, trying to glean what he can about their destination from the front façade.

"Patience, Castle," she teases, giving his hand a gentle tug and handing their driver a couple of bills.

Rick follows her out of the cab, checking the seat to make sure they haven't left anything. "What is this place?" he asks once the car is gone.

Kate grins, leading him to a door near the end of the block. "Do you remember Alexis telling you about her friend's rooftop bamboo forest project?"

It's hazy, but he nods anyway. Kate gives him a nod in return, opening the door with a key she produces from her clutch and gesturing for him to go first.

"Well, she told me that he had expanded into rooftop gardens too, and he'd found that if he partnered with businesses, he was able to get funding and provide the businesses with a tie to the community. This is one of those places," she explains, pointing to an empty hostess station tucked into the corner of the hall.

He reads the name emblazoned on the podium, turning his gaze back to her. "You brought me to a place called Muse's? How apropos."

Kate's chin lowers and he watches her chest expand with her inhale. "It's not a coincidence. I may… have invested, suggested a name change."

He gawks. "You…when?"

Her tongue glides over her lips, telling him enough. When he was gone. She'd invested in this place, in his daughter's friend's project, while he was missing.

"There's indoor seating too, but it's beautiful up on the roof. It actually reminded me of our original venue when I first saw it, and I just… needed to do it," she says, knowing he understands. His fingers tighten around hers, though, lending her his support. What else can he do? "Part of the garden provides food for the restaurant, and the other part is this gorgeous seating and service area. And tonight, it's open just for us."

"Really?"

She searches his face, grins at what she finds. "Uh huh. The grand re-opening is tomorrow night, but since I'll be on duty, I arranged to bring you tonight. So…you wanna see?"

"I-absolutely."

His jaw drops the moment they step out onto the rooftop patio. Kate was right; it's amazing. The view is phenomenal, and the garden is lush and calming with trellises breaking some of the wind, but not stifling the breeze.

He can see how it would make the perfect restaurant set up, with space for rows of tables and aisles for easy access, but tonight there's only one table set up, complete with candles and a bottle of what he assumes to be champagne chilling in a bucket on a stand in between the chairs.

"Kate," he breathes. "This is-"

"Yeah, they did a good job. This wasn't one of the more lucrative partners Jonah found – they were on the verge of going under, but they believed in his vision like Alexis did. After I pitched in, they were able to make improvements: revamp the décor and the menu, and rename the place, all of that. We kept most of the staff, but hired a new general manager and another chef." She smiles, thumbing the back of his hand. "I kind of took a page from your book with The Old Haunt, to be honest."

"You did?" he asks, surprised. He had no idea she'd paid that much attention to what he did with the bar, especially given how long ago he'd bought the place.

One of her shoulders lifts. "It worked, didn't it? You're in the black every month now, even with the discount you give everyone from the precinct. I figured it might work here, too."

She brushes her lips over his, giving his hand a squeeze. "Come sit."

Almost as soon as he helps her into her chair, a young woman appears at his shoulder.

"Hi, Ms. Beckett."

Kate smiles, shaking her head. "Kate, Noelle, please."

The girl's head bobs. "Sorry, sorry. How are you tonight? Is this – oh! This is your husband."

Rick chuckles, amused at being recognized not as Richard Castle, the author, but Kate Beckett's husband. He could get used to that.

Kate grins, tilting her chin toward him. "Rick, this is Noelle. She's the manager of the restaurant."

He holds out a hand, giving Noelle's hand a firm shake. "Lovely to meet you, Noelle."

"You too. I've heard so much about you," she breathes, clearing her throat a moment later. She busies herself opening the champagne and pouring two glasses with an expert hand. "I'm going to be taking care of you tonight, so don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything. I went ahead and set the table with menus, so take as much time as you need to look it over and decide what you'd like."

Kate nods, thanking her. "I appreciate you guys being willing to come in tonight."

Noelle shakes her head. "Anytime, Kate. This is a great dry-run for tomorrow, too."

The manager disappears a moment later with the promise that she'll be back soon, leaving them to share grins and lift their menus. She's no sooner disappeared than soft music filters out of speakers he can't quite locate – Kate's favorite jazz, he identifies, watching his wife's smile widen.

"Still can't believe you did this, you know," he says as he looks through the book in front of him. Kate hums, murmuring something that sounds like she can't believe it, either. "But this place is amazing," he adds, meeting her eyes. "It's gorgeous up here."

Her hand covers his. "I thought so, too."

They share a smile.

"Know what you'd like?" Kate asks after a second, turning her attention back to her menu.

He nods, thumbing her knuckles. "You?"

"Mostly," she murmurs, reaching for the water instead of her champagne. "There are a couple of things I want to try."

"Then I think we should get them all. Whatever we don't eat, we can take home and eat tomorrow."

Her smile deepens. "Okay."

"Kay," he agrees, lifting his eyes to find Noelle making her way back over. She works fast, taking their orders and offering other drinks (they both decline, given that they've barely touched their champagne) before promising to bring their food out as soon as it's ready.

Kate waits until she disappears again to nudge his ankle with the toe of her shoe. Rick shifts, giving her better access to the inside of his leg, trying not to shiver at her game of footsie.

"The food will take a few minutes," she says, conversational despite the mischief in her eyes. "So while we wait… dance with me?"

Her arm stretches across the table, turning her palm up in invitation.

She doesn't need to ask him twice. Grinning, Rick takes her hand and rises from his chair, helping her stand as well. Kate's head dips; in the golden light of the rooftop, he sees pink on her cheeks, and it's all he can do not to stop right there and press his mouth to her skin. Instead he leads her to the center of the patio, drawing her in with a gentle arm around her waist, squeezing her fingers as they begin to sway.

One song blends into the next, a little faster than the first, but after taking the opportunity to twirl her, to watch her skirt billow out at her hips, they simply come back together, swaying with the same easy tempo as before.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Kate murmurs, resting her forehead against his cheek. "About this place, the money I was putting into it."

"No, no, don't be sorry. This is amazing, Kate. I liked Jonah's idea the first time around, but this is even better than I expected it to be."

His wife nods, turning her head to dust her lips over his chin. "I know, but after the hard time I gave you about your P.I. office, and married people telling each other things…"

Rick strokes a hand along her back, quieting her sheepish self-recriminations. "I love surprises, you know that. Besides, you told me when it was right," he assures. "This is perfect."

She relaxes at his words, lifting bright eyes to his. "You really think so?"

He nods, touching his lips to her forehead before dipping to taste her mouth. Kate hums, cupping the back of his neck to keep him from going too far when they part.

"The stars above us, the world at our feet," he says, watching her smile in recognition. The tease he's expecting about quoting himself doesn't come, so he can't help but continue, "And we can have it whenever we want it."

Kate nods, bumping her mouth to his again, firmer this time, sure of herself, him, and the magic radiating from the rooftop garden.

"It is perfect," she breathes.

* * *

 _Photo prompt from hawkgal08 on tumblr (post / 174037695166/photo-prompt-from-hawkgal08-maybe-a-little and in the cover art for this story)_ : _Maybe a little Friday fluff? Birthday? Anniversary? We're pregnant?_ _Please?_

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this._


End file.
